The Curse Of The Moon
by SlenderManisourHUSBANDO
Summary: Tsuki and Yue actually don't know each other...actually, but their same destiny binds them together.The Curse which occured 400 years ago will appear again. HibarixOC1, BelxOC2. First Fanfic ! Currently on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Moon in the Starry Sky

**The Curse Of The Moon**

A/N: This is our first fanfic ^^. Not beta-ed. English is not our fisrt language, so there might be of course some grammar and spell mistakes in it , so don't criticize us so strict :D. Reviews are very welcomed :3 and for the ones who gives us Reviews they get an cookie ('_')O XD.

Disclaimer: We do not own KHR :3 except our Ocs :D

**Chapter 1: Moon in the Starry Sky**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's POV:**

_«I'm off !», Tsuna shouted, as usually with his buttered bread in his mouth.  
'If I'm gonna be late, Hibari-san will bite me to death again -.-'', he thought while running out of the house.  
«Juudaime !», the brunet heard the voice of his self-called right-hand-man, who was running towards the young boss.  
«Gokudera-kun ! Don't call me this all the time !»  
«But Juudaime is Juudaime ! So I call Juudaime Juudaime, Juudaime ! *_*», the bomber sparkled.  
«Aah…^^'»  
They both made their way to the school, until they saw a certain black haired boy with a baseball bat.  
«Yamamoto !», Tsuna ran towards him with Gokudera behind him.  
«Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera ! :D», the baseball maniac grinned.  
«Che, a face on which I could have done without so early in the morning -.-», the bomber scowled.  
«Ahaha ^^. Ne, ne, did you know that we're gonna get a new student in our class today ? :D»  
The other two looked at Yamamoto in surprise and shook their heads.  
«Ma, let's hope he or she will be nice ^^», Yamamoto said.  
'Why do always we get the new students ? (-_-')', Tsuna thought.  
«Better for the new student not to piss Juudaime off !», Gokudera yelled, while shaking his fist.  
«Hiiee, if we don't hurry, Hibari-san will be angry again !»_

_The three ran with lightning speed…, or maybe not, but they ran !  
They reached their classroom just in time when the school bell rang, exhausted they fell on their seats.  
The teacher entered the classroom and went to the desk._

_«Silence ! Soo, today we're going to have a new student, she lived the last 5 years in Germany so be nice to her, you can come in now !»_

_The Attention of the class was now on the door which slid open and wind from an unknown place blew into the hip-long, bright blonde, almost white hair of the girl who entered the room. She walked toward the teacher's desk and turned towards the class._

_«Nice to meet you, my name is Hoshizora Tsuki, I'm 15 years old, my favourite foods are cookies and my favourite subject is home economics. I love cute animals and sports especially Baseball, I hate prefects and people who want to bite other people to death b(^_^)d», the girl told with enthusiasm, her red eyes wandering around the class, resting on Tsuna._

'_Is it just me or is she looking at me ? o_O And is she especially referring to Hibari-san with the people she hates ?', Tsuna wondered.  
'Stupid woman ! Why is she looking at Juudaime ? :(', the smoking bomb clenched his a creak was heard from a chair and Yamamoto jumped out of his turned their attention now to Yamamoto.  
«Soo join our baseball club ! :D», Yamamoto girl ooked at Tsuki with a deadly aura. Tsuki sweat-dropped ^^'._

_«Yamamoto-san settle your club recruiting during break, now Hoshizora-san behind Sasagawa-san is a free seat.», the teacher pointed to an empty seat behind an orange haired the death aura of almost all the girls in the class ,Tsuki went to the seat and sat down._

_«Welcome at Nami-chuu Hoshizora-san ^^, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko», the orange-haired girl smiled.  
«Thank you Kyoko-chan. And Tsuki is fine ^^.», Tsuki smiled back, «ne, do you mind to show me around the school later ?»  
«No, not at all, if you want, you can come to the city with me and another friend of me tomorrow, then we can also show you the town. ^^»  
«Sounds nice, thank you Kyoko-chan.^^»_

_The lessons went on with the new student in everyone's main interest._

_After school_

_Tsuki left the classroom and went down on the school yard but before she could get out of the gate , a huge crowd of students were forming around the new student , the rumor about a student from Germany quickly was spread around the sweat-dropped and was now captured in the crowd. They asked unnecessary questions to the girl._

_«Why did you go to Germany ?»  
«Do you have a boyfriend ?»  
«Do you have siblings/pets ?»  
«Is German shampoo that good or why do your hair look so smooth ?»_

_«Hn. You're crowding, herbivores.»,*insert Hibari's Theme* A black-haired guy with his jacket hanging down his shoulders loosely, an armlet around his left sleeve of his jacket lettered with: Disciplinary. He pulled out his tonfas, «kamikorosu -.-*». The students ran away, screaming. Only Tsuki still standing there ,watching the students running for their life.  
«Hn. Who are you ?», Hibari scowled.  
«There's no need to tell you. I hate people like you, you know ? :», Tsuki countered. She turned around to see the guy who has caused this.  
«Hn. Kamikorosu.», Hibari dashed forward, striking his tonfa in the direction of Tsuki, she simply dodged it with a move to the side. Hibari smirked: «Hn. You're interesting.» «Of course I am ^^», she flipped her hair both heard footsteps from the direction of the turned around to see Tsuna running towards Tsuki , with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him._

_«Hoshizora-saaaan and hiieeee, Hibari-san..?»Tsuna squeaked when he saw Hibari.  
«Hn.», Hibari walked three faced the __astonishment in their faces.__  
«Are you all right ?», Yamamoto asked with a surprised face, «it's quite impressing that you survived Hibari without any wounds.»  
«Oh, is he that dangerous ?», Tsuki asked.  
«Well, that bastard is the head of the disciplinary committee. I must admit that he´s quite strong.», Gokudera explained.  
«Hee, but he has no chance against me, because…I'm fabulous *_*»(A/N Yes she´s a bit arrogant XD)  
Tsuna and Gokudera inwardly facepalmed, Yamamoto just laughed.  
«You're quite confident, ne, Hoshizora-san. ^^'», Tsuna sweat-dropped.  
«Yep ^^ and Tsuki is enough, Tsuna-kun.»  
«Eh ? How do you know my name ?»  
«Oh eh, Kyoko told me. ^^»  
«Ah ok.», Tsuna blushed by the thought that Kyoko talked about him.  
«EXTREME GREETING !»  
They suddenly turned around to see a white haired Senpai.  
«Tsuki-chan can I introduce you, this is my older brother Ryohei», Kyoko explained.  
«Nice to meet you, Ryohei-senpai», Tsuki bowed politely.  
«You need to extremely join the boxing club !», Ryohei shouted.  
«Uh, well I already decided to join the baseball club so sorry ^^'»  
«…», Ryohei put an arm around Yamamotos shoulder, «Yamamoto I count on you, make her an extreme sportsman !»  
«Uhn ! I'll do !», Yamamoto also swung an arm around his Senpai and laughed.  
«Hahaha..^^' I'm a girl though..», Tsuki sweat-dropped._

**Tsuki's POV:**

The next day I woke up and got ready for the trip with Kyoko-chan and the others. It was Sunday, so we didn't have to go to school and also I didn't have the desire to go to school. I walked through my messy room towards my big mirror, which was in a corner beneath my closet. My room was held quite simple: black and white with a huge princess-like bed on the left side, in front of a glass door to my balcony. In the middle was a round glass table with a white carpet underneath, my closet took the whole right wall.

I checked my appearance, my hair was messy and I saw a line of drool at the right corner of my mouth, I sighed. I went to the bathroom, took a shower and used that German shampoo for my hair, I thought about what we're gonna do today. After that I brushed my teeth and combed my slight wavy hair at the same time and then I went wrapped in a towel to my room. My closet was a chaos and I didn't know what I should wear. I decided for black hot-pants, a big grey sweater of my brother and long black stockings with black boots. I checked my look one last time, satisfied I took my hand bag and walked downstairs.  
«Are you going out Tsuki ?», my mom asked, she had lifted her knife which was stained with a suspicious red-colored liquid, I frowned.(A/N ^^'')  
«Yep, going to the city with classmates :D», I answered putting a slice of bread into my mouth, «I'm late mom, I have to go now.» I kissed her cheek before I ran out of the house. I ran down the streets and pulled a map out of my bag.

Kyoko gave me the map so I knew where I would meet them.'Though the map is quite good to understand , but I don't know where I am right now.' I looked around to know where am I but '..I am lost (T_T) ' I pulled my hands to the side of my hand in despair.' I have no orientation , maybe I should ask …'.

«Tsuki-chan !» I heard behind me and turned around to see Kyoko along with Tsuna,Gokudera,Yamamoto and another brown haired Girl,there were also some little kids.

«Kyoko-chan and everyone...you saved me» I ran towards the group.

«Why we have saved you ?» Tsuna said with a confused face.

« Because I...was lost and I didn't know where I was. » Gokudera had to bite back a laugh but the brown haired noticed it.

« Hahi! It's rude to laugh about others Gokudera-san.» Tsuki looked at Gokudera

with a deathly aura. Gokudera frozed by the intensity of the stare.( A/N if looks can kill than this would be Gokuderas Death XD)

Kyoko tugged at her sweater ,Tsuki turned to the brown haired girl who had a bright smile on her face.

« Tsuki-chan, I would like to introduce you to one of my friends , Miura Haru-chan.» And the girl named Haru bowed and Tsuki too.

« Nice to meet you Haru-chan/Tsuki-chan. ^^» The both said at the same time.

When they realized they had said it at the same time, they both started to laugh and with that everyone had begun to laugh.

«Ne ,where are we going ?»,Tsuki asked when she finished stopped laughing, they were all thinking about the question.

«hmm...why don't we go to the Game Center ? :D» Yamamoto suggested.

« Agreed!» everyone went to the Game Center. The three Kids who are called Lambo,I-Pin and Fuuta were also accompanying we had to search for that cow child, which ran away.

First he was in a cage of a pet shop, then he ran into a bra shop. I inwardly facepalmed when he ran out of the shop with a bra covering his eyes.  
After that we finally went to the Game Center. Gokudera and Fuuta were playing shooting games, while Reborn was crashing the gambling machine.  
I was eating cake with the girls, the kids and Tsuna. I went to the restroom with Haru, when we heard an explosion outside.

A/N : So how is this so far ? ^^ So R&R Please then you get a cookie :3

('_')O


	2. Chapter 2 : The Moon loves you

A/N: Omg, omg, our first follow and favorite ! *_* We're so incredibly happy!  
→TheOneWhoWasForgotten-chan, wir Deutschen halten zusammen ! b^_^d

_**Chapter 2 :**_ **The Moon loves you**

_**Yue's POV:**_

_A few hours ago_

_I woke up by a really loud voice outside of my room. I looked at my clock which stood on the bedside table, it said 6 o'clock in the morning. 'Who could be this that early in the morning, interrupting my sleep ? -.-* ' . I rubbed my eyes, stretched my arms and looked around my room: it was big and had a big closet on the right side. On the left side was my big bed, which was really comfortable, and if you went through the room straight you got to a balcony. The windows were decorated with two big red curtains on each side. A red armchair in the left corner, with a little brown table on the left side where a bunch of books laid, was ornamenting my room._

_The voice outside behind the other side of the door got louder and I could identify whose voice it was. '__Squalo__ -.-', I thought. But I ignored the voice, yawned and lay back __in my comfortable bed._

_«VOIII ! Open the door, stupid woman. », __Squalo__ shouted outside of my room._

_«...», I remained silent._

_«VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !, if you won't answer, then I will slice this damn door !», I heard a swoosh sound and then __my door was sliced into two pieces. The footsteps from a pissed off __Squalo__ could be heard, who made his way to my bed. 'Don't piss me off -.-*', was my last thought when he pulled my blanket forcefully off of me._

_«Nhgnn...5...minutes (-.-)zz », I mumbled._

_«VOOOOOOOIIIII ! No 5 more minutes...» and with that he pulled me up, grabbed my shoulder and began to shake me violently. My head began to hurt due to Squalo's action._

_«Ow...__Squalo__ stop this shaking , my head already hurts.», I hissed._

_He stopped and got up from the bed. I fell back on my pillow._

_I inhaled and exhaled to calm myself down, before that I sat up and rubbed my eyes._

_Squalo__ already opened the curtains. I slowly opened m__y eyes so they could get used to the light. The sun was already risen up, it was really bright. When my eyes were finally open, __Squalo__ stood there , waiting impatiently for me. His hair was...shiny. 'He must have taken a shower :)', I thought. I really lov__e his long-silver hair._

_It's exactly long as mine, it reaches the hips. The only difference is our hair-color, while his hair is bright-silver, my hair is just...black._

_Just now, I realized that I was all the time staring at his hair and he was staring back at me._

_«Oi, what the hell you're looking at, eh ? » ,__Squalo__ said._

_«Nothing...», I said with a mono-tone voice. 'Did I saw it right?...was __Squalo__ a bit blushing right now?...that's quite cute , ne ?' ,I thought._

_«Whatever -.-...», he sighed, «We got a mission. I will tell you the details on the plane and...», his eyes were wandering over my "pajama" and landed on my half- exposed low-cut neckline, he blushed. I followed his glance and it stopped at my half-exposed boobs. I had just a white blouse as pajama and the first three buttons were open. 'Such a pervert -.-* !' , I inwardly screamed._

_«...get yourself dressed.», he finished his sentence and turned around. He headed towards the now in two piece sliced, door._

_« Hai, hai...flat-chested woman ;D» , I smirked._

_« __Voi__ ! What did you just say, stupid woman ? », __Squalo__ turned around wafted with his sword attached at his left hand. He stared and pointed his sword at me and waited for an answer._

_« Nothing in particular...», I paused and looked at him with a grin on my face, « flat-chested woman», I teased him_

_An angry mark appeared on his forehead. 'Now, he's really pissed off...but it's fun to tease him ^^.', I inwardly laughed._

_«VOOIII ! That's enough !», he screamed._

_I shifted under the blanket to__ make myself ready what will happen next. This happened every time, when __Squalo__ would wake me up. He charged towards my bed __with sword his pointing at me, ready to slice me up. He jumped on the bed and I slipped out of the bed. Therefore I dodged his attac__k just in time, because a few seconds later, his sword sliced something. I took a few steps back from the bed and __looked at what his sword had sliced up – it was my favorite pillow. 'How dare you __Squalo.__..I'm now angry -.-*.', I thought._

_He looked down at __me with a grin on his face. __Squalo__ went off of the bed and walked towards me, still with his sword pointing at me. A few steps before me, he stopped._

_I had lowered my gaze and emitted a deathly aura. He took a few steps back and he knew what was coming now._

_« S-S-SQUALO, you will pay for this... », I shouted and looked at him with an angry face._

_Squalo sweat-dropped at the sight of me. I took out my fans (A/N I don't know where she got them :D) and screamed: «…for slicing my favorite pillow, stupid shark !»_

_And with this I ran towards him and tried to kick him into the left side but my attack was blocked by his right hand. He grabbed my leg and twisted it. It hurt a lot. I struggled but his hold was too strong._

_«Oi, calm down, it's just a pillow. -.-», he said and looked into my eyes._

_«It was a present and it was my favorite. T_T», I countered with a slight blush on my cheeks. He noticed my blush and the grip on my feet got stronger._

_«From who ? », he asked with a slight jealousy undertone. And the grip got stronger. I clenched my teeth to suppress the pain and struggled again. But this time it was a success. I had released myself from his grip and put my leg down. I avoided his glance._

_«You have not answered my question yet. », he said._

_«That's none of your business, so could you please go out of my room ? », I asked him, still avoiding his gaze. 'Hopefully he go out of the room, I don't want him to ask more questions about this -.- .' I thought._

_«Che, that doesn't matter anyway... so get dressed and eat breakfast. », he snorted before leaving my room. 'Was there a slight disappointment in his voice ?', I wondered myself. When he left my room, I went to my bed and laid my fans on the bedside table. My fans were black with a crescent moon on them. Then I inspected the chaos Squalo had caused. My bed was full of feathers from the sliced pillow , I sighed. ' I will tidy it up after I come back from the mission...ah, the mission what could it be about... I hope we get to kill some people *_*', I daydreamed , while I was on my way to the bathroom. In the bathroom I put my clothes on a small table beside the shower and went into the shower._

_After the shower, I slipped my white top over my head, put on my black ruffled-skirt and a pair of black stockings along with black boots. Of course, I wore the typical Varia coat. I looked in the mirror and brushed my black long hair. When I was finished, I smiled at myself and went out of the bathroom. I walked to my bed and threw my blouse on it. 'I should go to the dining room… I'm starving :3', I thought and left my room._

_In the hallway, I smelled the delicious smell of pancakes. I walked the long hallway along, which was decorated with pictures of people which I don't know._

_I stopped in front of the door from where the smell came; I pushed it open and saw five people sitting at the table. In front of them were plates with pancakes._

_'PANCAKES ! *_* I love them 3', I thought. I took a step forward and made my way to the table._

_«Oh ~ Yue-chan, you're finally here, come sit down, I will get you're breakfast~ =3=. », said the man with the crazy hair-style, he is named Lussuria._

_He looked at me and pointed at a chair on the opposite of the table. I looked at him, gave him a smile and I went to the chair. When I sat down, he stood up and disappeared in the kitchen. I looked after him and then turned to the other people on the table. The chair on the end of the table was empty, 'Ah...boss is still sleeping, but I shouldn't be wondering about it -.-', I thought. Suddenly I felt a pain in my right arm, it was a knife. I turned around to see a blond boy. His bangs covered his eyes and he wore a tiara. The boy is called Belphegor, but we just simply call him Bel but he actually preferred "Prince" or "Your Highness"._

_«Bel, why are you poking me with these things ? -.-», I asked him._

_«Ushishi...because I'm a prince and prince can do what he want, peasant. », he answered with his snicker._

_«What kind of excuse is this ? -.-», I sighed._

_He ignored me and continued with his knifes, poking me. I ignored him too._

_POKE. POKE._

_'Stop it, please -.-' , I thought._

_POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE_

_'It's getting on my nerves...where is Lussuria with my breakfast ? -.-*', I asked myself._

_ . . ._

_'That's enough -.-*.' , I thought._

_I stand up and turned to Bel, pulled his collar, lifted him up and shook him heavily._

_« If you continue with this shit, I will kill you, Bel !» , I hissed and shook him more._

_He pulled his knives out of his coat and released from my grip._

_«Ushishishi...try it, peasant.» , he smirked. Bel took in a fighting pose and I also did._

_Before__ he could begin with his attack__, Lussuria came with my breakfast. He brought __a plate with pancakes to my__ place. I looked __at__ the __appetizing pancakes __and then back__ to Bel. He looked __expectantly at me and waited for me to make__my__ firs__t step. But it was different than he expected__, I sat down on my chair and began to eat._

_« I will kill you later : », I threatened him, pointing at him with a knife._

_He shrugged his shoulder __and sat down too. I devoted myself to __the breakfast and took a bite. '__It's...delicious_（＞ｙ＜）_'__, I __thought myself and my face went__ *-*_ . _Lussuria smiled at my reaction and continued with his breakfast. Since I was a fast eater, I finished my breakfast __earlier than my __comrades. I observed the others__,__there w__as__ Bel to my ri__ght, across from me was Lussuria__. Next to Lussuria sat Squalo and a man with black-spiky __hair and umbrellas on his back -__ yes,__ umbrellas -__ he's called__ Levi , but I call him __"__stalker__"__ b__ecause he follow__s__ boss everywhere__ (I'm sure he faps behind his back)__. To my left side sat an infant, with a hood covering his eyes and__ on__ the top a frog. He munched his breakfast and I could melt away at this sight.'Aww..Ma__rmon is soo cute when he eats A__', I smiled._

_«Oh Yue-chan~, what__ was__ this tumult earlier about ? », __Lussuria asked._

_I turned to him. I sighed and then pointed at Squalo. He looked up and stared to me._

_«Squ-chan, what did you do ? »__, Lussuria asked Squalo and turned to him._

_«Voi ! I didn't do anything, it was the st__upid woman ! » , he shouted._

_«And whose fault was it that my favo__rite pillow is now sliced up ?»__, I st__ood up from __my seat__ and smacked on the table. Their faces said WTF O_o. I jumped on the table__,__ went to Squalo and pulled his collar. I looked angrily in __his silver-blue eyes._

_«Now, now. Calm down, both of you...», Lussuria said and released Squalo from my grip._

_I jumped off of the table and landed behind Levi's chair._

_«Yue-chan, it was just a pillow~ , we can buy a new one , ne, Mammon~? », he asked the infant. Mammon had watched the fight with amusement. But at the word "buy", which he automatically connected with money, he snapped. The baby looked at Lussuria._

_«Muh..., just a cheap one. », Mammon answered._

_'Che, skinflint...wait this is not the problem -.-*', I thought._

_«You don't have to buy a new one, it's just that,...», I sighed, «... that it was a present T_T.», I finished my sentence._

_«From who ?», Lussuria, Bel and Squalo asked at the same time. Levi and Mammon weren't interested from who this present was._

_The other three looked at me impatiently. 'I can understand why Lussuria would like to know...but the other two, since when are they interested in such things ? O_o', I wondered._

_They were still staring at me and I couldn't handle the gaze of them, so I gave up._

_«...f-from an old friend of mine. / », I answered finally with a blushing face._

_Suddenly I found myself in a hug from Lussuria. He pressed me tight, so that I almost couldn't breathe._

_« Oh~, Yue-chan, I didn't know you have boyfriend . », he squeaked._

_«L-Lussuria, he wasn't -» , I couldn't end my sentence because of Lussuria who still pressed me._

_«VOI ! I will kill him !», I heard Squalo screaming. 'But why would he kill him ? o_O', I asked myself._

_«Ushishi...», I saw Bel preparing his knives and thought 'What will he do with his knives ?'._

_I remembered that I was still in Lussuria's hug. I poked him at the side and he let me go. Now I turned to the two who were preparing plans._

_«Could you let me please finish talking ?-.-», I begged._

_They stopped their actions and looked at me._

_«First of all__, he _wasn't _my boyfriend...»__,__I sighed but then a smirk appeared on my face, « there's no need to kill him...be__cause I have already killed him, but nevermind.__», I laughed._

_«But, why is this pillow so important you ? And why have you blushed when you said it was your favorite ? », Squalo asked._

_I looked at him and grinned._

_«I didn't mean it was important because it's from him. I liked the pillow because of his fluffiness and the cause of the blush that I think it's embarrassing to like it because of the fluffiness. .», I answered._

_«Ushishi...peasant, you're a weirdo.», Bel said._

_«Said the one who is himself a weirdo :P », I stuck my tongue out._

_Levi and Mammon had finished their breakfasts, leaving us alone in the dining room._

_«Now, that all things are cleared, I will clean this up and you two..», he pointed at me and Squalo, «should hurry up, so that you can finish your mission fast. :D», he said. Lussuria took the empty plates and went into the kitchen._

_«Oh that's right...», I clapped my hands._

_«Ushishi.. then have fun,bye-bi~ », Bel waved to us as a goodbye and left the room._

_I waved too and then there were just Squalo and me in the dining room. I turned around to look at him and he also looked at me. Then there was this awkward silence between us, but luckily Squalo broke the silence._

_«Voi , woman, get yourself ready, we will meet at the entrance and don't forget to disguise yourself.», Squalo told me._

_I nodded and together we left the room. Squalo went right to the hallway and I took the left. While walking to my room I thought 'Puuh..^^' , luckily that they didn't ask_

"_why" I have killed him...that's none of their business :p'._

_I entered my room, walked to my closet and opened it. I searched for my black coat who was behind an amount of jack__ets, took it out and__ walked to the mirror__. In it,__ I saw a fifteen-years old girl,__her black hair fell to her waist__, her bangs covering her eyes__. I put the coat o__n which covered my whole body__, the half of my face was also hidden and I must si__mply pull my__ hair under the hood. I checked__ if all my hair was under the hood. The reason why I ha__ve to disguise myself is simple__, they do__n't want others to know that I'__m a girl.__ 'Fucking sexists -.-*', I cursed. After all my hair was hidden__,__I looked __like a second Mammon__. My body was sli__m because of the all of the training I__ had __in my years __with__ the Varia._

_I sighed, walked to my bed-side table and took my fans which I hid under my coat._

_'Should I also bring my scythe along ?', I asked myself and looked to the scythe which stands beside my bed, it was black and had small moons on it, '..no, it's surely a simple mission', I thought._

_I left my room and walked to the entrance where Squalo was waiting for me._

_«Voi__ !, why did it took so long ? »__, he as__ked..__or __rather,__ he shouted._

_«It's because of this coat and __whose __fault is this that __I have to wear this coat ? -.-»__, I said and pointed at the coat._

_«VOOIII ! It's not my fault..», he complained and sighed , « Whatever, let's go.»_

_I nodded and I left the mansion with him, a smirk on my face. I put this smile on every time I had a mission. I just love to kill someone and to hear their screams. (A/N Yandere XD)_

_On the plane heading towards Japan._

And right now we were sitting in a private jet. The Varia owned a private jet, so it was quite comfortable cause there weren't so much people. On the plane were only Squalo, the pilots and me.

Squalo rummaged through a load of papers which were for the mission and I was staring outside of the window, wondering when we will arrive in Japan.

Suddenly Squalo's word came to my mind : 'I will tell you the details on the plane.'

So I turned to Squalo and asked : « So, what is our mission about, flat-chested woman ? ;)»

He directed his attention towards me and at the word "flat-chested woman" he scowled. Squalo gave me a brown file and I opened it, only to see a photo of a boy, probably younger than me, with light brown shoulder-length hair and grey eyes.

«Who's that ? », I asked Squalo. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

«It's a boy who is called Basil. He works for the CEDEF and he has something that the boss need and our is mission is to get this "something".», he told.

I nodded, closed my eyes and thought about what this "something" could be that the boss needs.

Squalo opened his eyes and stared at me. I noticed this and opened my eyes too only to meet his gaze. We had a staring contest until I sat a smile on my face and this caused him to blush. I fell back in my seat, still amused by the sight of Squalo's blushing face. He avoided my gaze.

«Soo..what is this "something" ? », I innocently asked.

He cleared his throat and then he turned to me again. .

«This "something" are the Vongola Rings. The Vongola Rings will be passed down to the next Generation of the Vongola Family. There are 7 Rings which represent a part of the Sky. One Ring will be given to the next boss and the others will be given to the Guardians. The Ring that will be given to the boss is the Sky Ring, then there are Storm, Rain, Sun, Thunder, Cloud and Mist.», he explained me.

«Let me guess...Xanxus get the Sky Ring and I could imagine that Lussuria is Sun ( A/N Why ? ;D )...uhm..the others..., I don't know. », I tried to guess but it failed.

« How did you figured out that Lussuria is the Sun Guardian...oh..wait ..I don't want to hear it. And your guess with boss was right. The Rain Guardian is me, Bel is the Storm Guardian, Levi is Thunder, Cloud is Gola Mosca and Mist is Mammon. But...», he stopped.

'Gola Mosca is that the Robot thing in Boss Room ?, though I have never seen him.', I thought at the mention of Gola Mosca.

Suddenly I realized that Squalo had stopped and he was waiting for me to say "but", but I didn't say anything.

«Che , if you don't say "but", I will not continue, stupid woman», he scolded.

«Such a child -.- .'», I said to myself quietly so that Squalo couldn't hear it.

«But.. -.-», I moaned. He grinned over his victory and continued.

« But there is another Guardian that had only appeared in the First Generation and in this generation the Guardian appeared again and this - », he was interrupted by me.

« But why only in the First and tenth ? », I asked.

« VOI ! Don't interrupt me...», he cleared his throat again, « ..from the second till the ninth generation their families disappeared and what I wanted to say is that – », he was again interrupted by my curiosity.

« But why "their" families ? Does this mean there were two of them in the Primo Family ? », I asked him.

« VOOOOOOIIIIII ! You interrupted me again, woman and yes, there were two of them but I don't know furthermore of the history of the Vongola and could you finally let me finish my sentence..», he stared at me and I nodded, «fine, the one who will be our guardian is you », he said and pointed at me.

« Me ? Why ? », I asked.

« Because Boss said you had had a quite mysterious connection to it. He told me something that the Ninth has told him. The Ninth had told him, that you have got the same eyes as them and that you might be a descendant of her family. », he explained.

« They had the same eyes as me ? … that might be true ...but Squalo which part of the Sky does those this Guardian represent ? », I asked Squalo.

«The Moon...but it quite suit you», he said but the last part he whispered.

«Moon...», I murmured, but then remembered something, « but why does this boy bring them to Japan ?», I finished my sentence.

« He will probably bring it to the other heir candidate. », Squalo grunted.

« Ah, there is another candidate for the Boss of the Tenth Generation.. so do you have any more information about the candidate ? », I asked him again.

«No, not really, but that he's a student in a middle school ..hmpf he has no chance », he told me and stared outside of the window. It was already night.

'A student ? How long has it been that I was in school ? - maybe 5 years ?', I inwardly smiled. I turned to the window and looked outside.

' Moon...Moon..' , I thought, when suddenly old memories came back to me.

" _«Mom,mom ...Yue-chan really likes the moon», a little girl pointed to the moon and shouted to a woman that held the girl in her arms._

_« Yes, Yue-chan really likes the moon and the moon must also really likes you, ne Yue-chan ?», the woman said and hugged the girl tighter._

_«Yes.», the girl answered._

_The both of them were standing on a balcony. The moon shone brightly in the midnight sky. The girl might be six years old and the woman in her thirties._

_The girl had black, shoulder-length hair and red eye, the same as the woman who had waist-length hair. There were both smiling at each other."_

'Why ? ..Why right now ?...It must be already 5 years since that _accident _...', I sighed and not realizing that tears had formed in my eyes.

'Why am I crying ?', I asked myself

I immediately rubbed them away so that Squalo could not see them.

But he was already asleep, so I decided to sleep as well.

I drifted off and dreamed about the memories.

'Mom..'

**A/N: **Soo this is our second (for us quite long) chapter. The main story in this chapter was mostly written by Waifu 1, I just did the corrections and so on xD.

Reviews are always appreciated :3

~Waifu 2 -3-


	3. Chapter 3: The Moon Flame

**Chapter 3 : The Moon Flame  
**

**A/N: **A new chappi ! (〜￣▽￣)〜The Dialogues in here aren't exactly from the anime/manga (screw the lazy authoresses ! -_-)

However, ENJOY ! ^^

**Yue's POV :**

We were wandering around Namimori for 2 hours still searching for the fucking hotel.

The people were afraid of us and avoided us. Squalo and I were in the city and it was really crowded. It was natural that they avoided us since there was that long haired guy who was waving a sword attached to his hand and screaming : « VOI ! Where the fuck is this damn hotel ? » and beneath him was a suspicious disguised person who had a map in his hands and tried to read it. I held the map in front of me and rotated it in different angles. The mothers of the children put their hands over their children's ears, so that they wouldn't hear what Squalo was screaming. I sighed and thought: 'Why is this so difficult to find a hotel in this town ? -.-'. I tapped on Squalo's shoulder and he turned around with a face that said What-the-fuck-do-you-want.

« I will ask someone where the hotel is, so that we can finally start our mission and my feet also already hurts.»

«Whatever, do what you want..»

I smiled at him and looked out for somebody who I could ask.

Suddenly I saw a woman with short brown hair who wasn't avoiding us. She held a basket with vegetables in it. I walked towards her. I tapped on her shoulder and she turned around but she was not surprised.

«Ehm, excuse me, can you tell me where this building is ? », I asked her and showed a picture of the hotel.

She looked at the image and I thought. 'Why was she not surprised by me ? I mean everyone here is afraid of us or doesn't she think that we are "weird" people ? '

« Ah, I know where this is. The hotel is next to a shopping mall, you have to go straight this way ...», she explained and pointed to a direction.

«Ok, thank you very much, auntie, good bye .», I bowed politely and waved a good bye to the woman.

Then I returned to Squalo and explained him the way. ' I hate it to pretend that I'm a nice person but Squalo capable to do so... , he isn't nice to anyone.' After an hour, we arrived at the hotel and went to the reception.

«We have booked for Varia. », I told the man behind the counter.

He looked up to us and he looked like he wanted to run away. « Y-Yes...», he stuttered and looked it up on his computer, « h-here i-it is... one double bedded room for t-two..».

«VOOII ! Are you serious ? », Squalo shouted at the man.

«Y-Y-Yes.»

«It must have been Mammon, this skinflint, it's because of the money of course...», I growled at Squalo and clenched my fist, « ..but I can't share a room with this guy, you know ? », I said to the receptionist.

« W-Why ? »

I slammed my hands on the desk and shouted: « Why ?! He's a f*cking pervert and can't you see that I'm a – », a hand covered my mouth from telling further details. The hand belonged to Squalo. I tried to pull his hand away from me, but without any success, the grip was too strong.

Squalo turned his glance to the man, the man backed away from him.

«Oi, give us the damn keys finally ! ò_Ó»

The man gave him the keys with a shaking hand. « Let someone bring our luggage upstairs !», Squalo put the keys into his coat pockets, grabbed my collar and dragged me to the elevator.

The elevator drove to the floor where our room laid.

I looked at Squalo angrily.

« What, woman ?», he asked stupidly, pretending that he didn't do anything wrong. He looked at me with a poker face.

« Don't play dumb ! Why did you cover my mouth ?! ».

«So that you can't say anything anymore, stupid woman. If people would find out that a girl works for the Varia, it would ruin our reputation.»

« Don't look at me as I was one of these weak girls who have nothing beside liking cute and fluffy things and acting politely in their head : », I pouted.

« But what was with the pillow ? », he smirked.

« Um...Eh.. t-that...was...um °/°», I stuttered with a small blush on my face. Squalo grinned he know he had caught me. I saw this and gave up.

«Fine, you won but the pillow was an exception, it's the only girlish thing that I like beside chocolate, ruffles and rainbows :o !»

We both faced the closed door of the elevator, standing there in absolutely silence.

'But sometime, I have to reveal myself', I smiled at this thought.

_BING._

The door of the elevator opened. The floor was decorated with a red carpet, paintings were hanging on the walls and chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. I didn't expect Mammon to book us such a luxurious part of the hotel. We walked towards our room and Squalo opened the door. Immediately something red and fluffy-looking caught my eye.

« GET OUT OF MY WAY ! », I kicked Squalo out of the way, he smashed against the door frame, and ran towards the couch, « A COUCH ! A COUCH ! », I screamed while bouncing on it. Squalo faced the floor and groaned. There were cracks on the door frame.

« VOOOOOOOIIIIIIII ! What the fuck happened to you ? », he shouted angrily and stared to me.

I had made myself comfortable on the couch. I took off the coat and my boots and was now sitting cross-legged on the red couch with a this-is-mine-expression on my face.

« I got carried away by the sight of the couch because my legs hurt of wandering around in this city, you know ? :D»

I looked around the room. We were now in a small reception room, a door lead to the bathroom, another to a small kitchen and one to the bedroom. Behind a glassed opening was a balcony.

« What shall we do now ? We only have one bed. :s »

Squalo was hanging his coat neatly into a closet. I was like: 'Dafuq ?'

« Well you can take the bed, I'll take the couch then.», he suggested.

« Are you sick ? Why are you so nice and friendly ? o_O»

Squalo blushed « Wha-what are you talking about ?! I just don't need a bed, that's all !»

« Squalo…you're such a Tsundere, you know ?», I sighed.

« What's a Tsundere ?»

« Never mind..», I waved off.

Squalo gave me a confused look.

« Well, I'm going to take a shower first then.», I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

The bathroom was big. On the right side were a large shower and a bath tub and on the opposite was a washbasin with a large mirror and next to it was a rack with towels.

I took off my sticky clothes and went into the shower. Outside of the bathroom, I heard Squalo talking to someone. 'He is certainly talking with someone on the phone', I thought while the hot water was running down my body.

'Why did these memories come back ? -.-', I asked myself,' No, no, no, Yue, you must concentrate on the mission! You don't have time to think about the past!', I shook my head and clenched my fists.

I turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and went to the rack. I took one of the towels and wrapped it around me. 'Urgh, I've forgotten to take changing clothes with me -.-'. My clothes were in the luggage which the staff should already have brought. I fixed my towel and made sure that it wasn't loosely. I left the bathroom and saw Squalo with a cellphone in his hand.' So I was right :D, I shouldn't disturb him', I thought. Fortunately he was sitting with his back in my direction.

The luggage was beside a table which stood next to the door to the bedroom.

I walked to them but hit my feet against something hard.

«Ow ! FUCK THIS SHIT ! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ? ò_Ó !», I cursed.

Squalo startled by the noise I caused. Before he closed his phone, he said bye to the other person on the other side of the phone.

«VOOOOOOOOIIIIIII ! Why the fuck are you so – », he screamed, but before he could finish his sentence, he had turned around and saw me only wrapped in a towel and rubbing my feet.

He was staring at me with a blushing face and the phone fell down with a loud thump to the ground. I looked to him and I could swear a bit blood came out of his nose.

«W-W-Why are you standing there and rubbing your feet, only wrapped in a towel ?», he asked me and turning his gaze somewhere else. He still had a red face.

« I forgot my clothes in the luggage and I had screamed because I hit my feet...», I explained him while walking to the luggage. I opened it and searched for my clothes. «ah, that's right, who was on the phone ? :o », I finished my sentence.

« Lussuria, who else ? -.-», he said and was looking at my back.

I was rummaging through the clothes until I found a black hot pant, a purple striped t-shirt and black stockings. I turned around and looked to him.

« And what did he want ? », I put a hand on one of my hips.

« C-C-Could you...please...put something on first ?», he asked me and covered his eyes.

« Hai, hai ! Why do you always blush, is it maybe that you're in love with me ? », I said with a grin on my face.

«VOI ! Wh-Why I should I love _you _?», he stuttered with a blushing face.

«Haha, calm down, it was just a joke and … why should someone love me ? », I said and whispered the last part.

I turned my face, so that Squalo wouldn't see my expression on my face : Sadness.

Squalo still heard my last thought and murmured : « Why shouldn't someone love you ?»

« Did you say something, stupid shark ?», I asked him, still not facing him.

« Nope. », he answered.

I nodded and walked back to the bathroom. 'Why should someone love me, with the past which I have ? ', I asked myself.

I quickly dried myself, put my clothes on and brushed my hair. Then I took my sticky clothes and left the bathroom. Squalo had picked up his phone and was now sitting on _my_ couch. I laid my clothes on the table where the luggage was standing.

After that, I accompanied Squalo on the couch. I sat next to him and laid my head back. Squalo had a small red line on his face because he wasn't used to my closeness.

«And... what did Lussuria want ? », I asked him again.

« He wanted to know if we arrived healthy and how the hotel is and so on .», he told me.

« Ne, Squalo..?», I lifted my head.

« Yes ?», he answered.

« How we are going find this boy named Basil ? :o», I asked and turned to him.

« Levi's unit was searching for him and they gave us information where he is. We will begin the mission tonight. », he explained me.

I stood up and made my way to the bedroom. I stopped at the door frame and looked back at Squalo.

« I will take a little nap until we begin our mission, so don't disturb me, flat-chested woman...good night », I yawned and smiled to him.

The bedroom was big. In the middle was the double bed with an amount of pillows over which I was very happy about.

On the left side were windows with a small balcony. Large, thick, red curtains were hanging beside the windows. And on the right side were a closet and a small table.

I went towards the bed and dropped myself on it. The bed was very comfortable so I quickly fell asleep.

_Time Skip_

Now we were standing on a roof of mall. It was already midnight and the moon shone brightly. The night was uncommon cold for the season. My coat floated in the wind and Squalo's shiny hair too. I was in my disguise again.

«Aaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddd where's this boy ?», I asked Squalo.

He took out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

« According to the information, he lives...», he stopped reading.

« Hm ? Why did you stop ? », I wondered.

His hands began to shake and then he tore the paper in pieces.

« VVVOOOOOIIII ! What does it mean that he lives in the same hotel as us ?! », he brandished his attached sword.

I stared at him confusingly 'Why did he scream and tore the paper ?'.

And then it made click.

« EHHH !? The boy lives in the same hotel ?! o_O », yes, I am a bit slow in mind.

« Voi ! Have you not been listening to what I've said, woman ?! », he yelled.

« Of course, I was listening but I didn't _expect_ that he would be in the same hotel!»

Sighing I walked towards the edge of the roof and had a view of the town.

Since it was midnight the town was almost quiet and just few shops were still open.

I put my hood down and let my hair float in the wind. It felt good.

Squalo said something, but I didn't hear it.

I still viewed the town until the door of the roof was opened.

Squalo and I turned to the door, where a person, probably a boy, was entering.

Since it was dark, we only saw his silhouette, but he was talking to someone on the phone. I quickly pulled my hood over my head.

«Voi ! What the hell are you doing here around this time, brat ? »

«I-I'm.. I just w-wanted t-to c-c-call someone. », the moonlight brightened his face.

«Vooi – », I put a hand on Squalo's shoulder.

'This boy.. where did I see him before O_o?' , I asked myself.

The picture of the boy named Basil came to my mind.

« Squalo, don't you recognize this figure ?», I whispered in his ear.

Squalo stared at the boy and then he pointed his sword at him. The boy backed away and put his cellphone away.

« VOOI ! You're that f*cking brat called Basil ! Hand out the rings or I will kill you !», he charged towards the boy.

The boy jumped aside and dodged the attack.

« How do you know of the Rings and my name ? », he asked.

But Squalo ignored the question and attacked him again, this time successfully, the boy flew against a wall and created a hole. He fell to the ground, but quickly stood up again with trembling feet.

He looked up and saw the emblem of the Varia on my coat.

« The Varia..», he mumbled and pulled out a boomerang like weapon and a container with pills.

He took a few pills and swallowed them; a blue flame was forming on his forehead.

« If you want this..», he pulled a casket out of his jacket, « you have to catch me ! », he put the casket away and jumped onto another roof.

Squalo smirked and followed him.

I sighed 'It's always so hectic..' and ran after them.

Squalo and I were jumping from one roof to another. Sometimes Squalo could attack him, but then Basil would just counter him. I just watched. And that game went on and on.

_Time Skip_

We were standing on a building near a game center. It was already midday and the streets were full of people, but they didn't notice us. The boy had bruises all over his body and was panting.

Basil was standing on the edge of the roof, his flame still blazing and his boomerang in front of him. 'He can't take any more, this will be the final blow', I thought.

As Squalo had read my mind, he swung his sword and little bombs came out of it.

The bombs flew to Basil direction and exploded, he fell off the roof. We were surrounded by smoke. Squalo and I had a grin on our faces.

**Author's POV:**

Tsuna laid on the ground with a boy laying on him. The boy had a blue flame on his forehead and bruises on his face. He had light brown hair, which went to until his shoulder and grey eyes. The boy went off of Tsuna and apologized to him. But then the boy stared at Tsuna for a while. 'Why does he stare at me ? Why does he flew from the roof ? And where he did got all these bruises from ? o_O' , Tsuna asked himself.

The boy pulled out a photo and compared the photo and Tsuna. 'He is it, that's Sawada-dono .',Basil thought.

«I have to give you something from my master, Sawada-dono.», he exclaimed.

« EH ?! How do you know my name ? »

«I will explain this later, Sawada-dono.»

Tsuki and Haru came from the restroom along with Gokudera and Yamamoto. They ran to Tsuna.

«Hahi ! Tsuna-san, what happened here ? »

« Yeah, Tsuna, what happened here ? », Tsuki asked too.

«Juudaime , are you all right ? »

«Tsuna , are you ok ?»

Tsuna looked at us.

« I don't know what is going on here and yes I'm all right.»

Kyoko held Lambo in her arms and was standing beside Reborn. She had a shocked expression on her face.

Tsuki now saw a boy standing next to Tsuna.' A blue flame on the forehead...this must be the dying will flame that my father had told me about.», Tsuki thought.

She looked up and saw big grey smoke around the roof.

Suddenly they heard someone screaming and someone jumped off the roof.

It was a man with long-silver hair who was wearing a black uniform and a sword attached to his left hand.

Tsuna hiieed and Basil stood in front him with his boomerang.

«VOII ! Give me these damn rings, brat !», the man hissed.

«Yadda !», the boy shouted.

The charged towards him and smacked him with the sword in to a wall.

'It would be quite dangerous for the girls and kids, it's better to evacuate them.', Reborn thought.

He turned toward the girls and the kids. They were stunned by the scene which plays in front of them.

«Girls and kids will be evacuated, follow me please !», he ordered them.

Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Lambo , Fuuta and Tsuki followed Reborn. He went to an area away from the game center. Reborn said that what was happening at the game center was just a commercial for a movie and that he would go looking after Tsuna and disappeared again. They sat on a bench near an ice-cream truck (**A/N: **HOLY MOTHERF*CKER, ITS AN ICE-CREAM TRUCK!). Kyoko, Haru and the children went to buy some ice-cream.

« So it was just a commercial ? It was quite realistic, ne, Haru-chan, Tsuki -chan ?», Kyoko smiled handing me a cone.

« Yes ! Haru has to go in this new movie, desu !»

« Me too !»

«Hai...haha», Tsuki sweat-dropped, 'Unfortunately there won't be a movie..

They're buying this story so easily, but I have to go back and know what is happening there.'

Tsuki stood up and walked back to the game center.

« Tsuki-chan, where are you going ? », Kyoko wondered.

« Um...Eh.. I have forgotten something at the game center, I will go and get it ^^''!»

Tsuki ran to the game center and when she arrived she hid behind a corner. She saw Tsuna in his boxer-shorts and an orange flame on his forehead. Gokudera and Yamamoto were lying on the ground.

Reborn was in one of his cosplays and standing on a table. He turned his head to the direction where Tsuki was hiding.

« Come out, Tsuki ! », he shouted.

'How did he know it that I was here ? O_o'

She went around the corner, walked towards Reborn and stayed away from the fight.

«Why did you come back ?», Reborn wanted to know.

« You could tell the others a lie, as naïve there are, but not me ;)»

Reborn smirked back.

'What an interesting girl Tsuki is, there must be more about her...I should do researches.'

Tsuki turned back to the fight and observed it. Squalo attacked Tsuna and he was sent against a wall, which had already hole in it, so he must be thrown at the wall for several times. But Tsuna didn't give up.

«Hurry up, and get those goddamn rings, so that we could go back, flat-chested woman ! », someone shouted.

« VOI ! I know , don't piss me off ! », the man shouted back and looked up at the roof.

Everyone looked up and they saw another person standing there. The smoke was already vanished. The person wore a long black coat and a hood which disguised his face. A few strands of black hair were leaking out of the hood.

«If you know it, then finish it already !»

Squalo turned back again to Tsuna and continued with the fight.

Yue looked down and saw Tsuki standing next to Reborn. Tsuki also saw Yue.

Their eyes met, though Tsuki can't see Yue's eyes.

'Who's this girl ?..I kind of know her from somewhere...', Yue asked herself.

'Who's this person ?...What's with this nostalgic feeling..', Tsuki wondered.

Suddenly they both felt pain in their chests. Tsuki clutched her fist against her chest and began to tremble due to great pain. Suddenly her vision became blurry and she fell to the ground, still clutching her fist. Yue felt the same, she wrapped her arms around herself and hissed through her teeth :« WTF ! What's with this pain ?».

Yue was unsteady on her feet, fell from the roof and landed in Squalo's arms. He had stopped his fight to catch her. 'What's with that stupid woman ?' Tsuna had a casket in his hands, but dropped it by the sight of Tsuki falling on the ground. The flame on his forehead went out while he was rushing over to Tsuki. The casket was now lying on the floor with nobody looking after it.

This was Squalo's chance to get the casket, he laid Yue carefully on the ground.

Yue was unconscious but she still felt the pain coming from her heart.

Tsuki was unconscious too. Tsuna and the others were worried about her. They didn't know what was going on.

_Inside Tsuki's Dream_

_Tsuki was standing in an empty, black, cold room. Alone._

'_Where am I ?' Suddenly a flame appeared in front of her. It was dark-purple with some white in it. The flame flickered and became grand._

_Tsuki was impressed by the sight of the flame._

_'What a beautiful flame *_*'_

_The flame began to become smaller, floated towards Tsuki and stopped in front of her. Tsuki reached her hand with cautious out to the small flame and took it._

_She brought in nearer to her. 'It's not hot , it's cold.. ice-cold'. Tsuki observed the little flame._

_«The Curse will start all over again.», she heard someone saying. The voice was soft and calm. It was the voice of a woman._

_«Who's there ?!», Tsuki shouted and looked hastily around. But the room was empty and no one, except her was in the room._

_«The Curse will start all over again.», the voice said again._

_«Which Curse ?», Tsuki asked. Nobody answered. 'Maybe it's the flame !' Suddenly the flame in her hands began to go out. 'No! No! Please don't go out ! I still want to know which curse you mean! '_

_«The Curse will start all over again.», she heard the voice again and then the flame went out. Tsuki was now standing alone in the empty room again._

_'Which Curse ? What did she mean with start all over again ?' Then she heard voices calling for her._

« Tsuki-san..»

« Tsuki-chan..»

« Oi, stupid woman..»

Tsuki slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground where the fight was.

Beside her was Tsuna, still in his underwear, and Reborn. Gokudera, Basil and Yamamoto stood in front of her. They had bruises from the fight all over their body. Tsuki noticed that there was a new guy at the place. The man was a few meter away from her and was looking at the group. He had blonde hair and a whip in his hand. Behind him were a few men in black. She looked around if that guy with the long hair and this disguised person were still here. But she didn't find them. 'So they aren't here anymore.. :o'

«How did the fight go out ? », Tsuki asked Tsuna and turned to him.

«Eh..we..», he bowed his head, « ..lost..whatever, WHY DID YOU COME BACK!? You could have been badly hurt ! »

She rubbed the back of her head.

«Uhm..well..ehmm..»

«Ah , I see , thank you for worrying about us :D », Yamamoto smiled.

A small red line came across Tsuki's face.

« I- I wasn't w-w-worried about you guys ! \./ » ( **A/N****:** Yes, she's a Tsundere :D)

She wafted with her hands in the air around her. Tsuna and Gokudera were shocked by this reaction. They thought that she was tomboyish, but this reaction was really unexpected (**A/N: **expect the unexpected, like Daisy's sixpack !). 'Ara, that was really...cute~ :D', Yamamoto thought and a blush came across his face. He turned his face away and hid the blush.

« Yamamoto-kun , are you alright ? :o», Tsuna wanted to know. He looked at Yamamoto worriedly.

Yamamoto nodded.

« Tsuki , are you okay again ?», Reborn asked.

« Ah.. Hai, I'm fine», she answered.

« Ah, that's right, why did you suddenly fell to the ground and became unconscious ?», Tsuna wondered. He turned to Tsuki.

« I don't remember much...but.. I know that Ifelt pain in my heart, why I don't know .», she explained. She touched her chest.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

«The disguised person went unconscious too, Tsuki .», Reborn told her.

«Eh.. Why ? », Tsuki asked.

« We don't know. », Reborn said.

'Maybe it was the same as me..'

«We should take the wounded to a hospital.», the blonde man said.

The man walked to the group and was now standing beside Tsuna.

They nodded in agreement. Tsuki tried to stand up, but she was unstable on her feet and fell on her back again. A man in a black suit helped her up.

« Tsuki, it's better if you go home, just in case if you will get that pain again. We will tell Kyoko and the others that you're not feeling so well.», Reborn demanded.

Tsuki nodded, waved good-bye and headed towards her home.

'That's right, they must be in worried about me ^^' ', she sweat-dropped.

At home, she greeted her mother and said that she will sleep. Tsuki went to her room and threw herself in her bed.

She thought about the entire day. 'What was with this Curse-thing and the purple flame ?' With this question in her mind , she drifted off to sleep.

_Inside Yue's Dream_

_' A cold flame ?' Yue was standing in an empty, black and cold room. She held a dark-purple flame in her hand._

_«The Curse will start all over again.», she heard someone saying. She looked around, but there was no one in there. Yue stared at the flame and got nearer to it._

'_Nani ?, Since when can flames talk ? O_o '_

_«The Curse will start all over again.», the flame said again. The flame had the voice of a woman. It was pleasant._

_« What are you talking about ? », she asked the flame._

_The flame remained silent._

_«The Curse will start all over again.», it said again. An angry mark appeared on Yue's forehead. 'NOW I'm pissed off -.-*'_

_« WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?! », she shouted at the flame._

_The flame remained silent...again._

_More and more angry marks appeared on Yue's forehead. But before she could do anything to the flame (__**A/N **__she__ would have strangled the flame__,__even it's not possible XD), the flame went out._

_« AH..WAIT ! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET ! », she shook her fist._

_'Wait...what did it mean with curse ?' _

_She put a finger on one of her cheeks and tilted her head.__(__**A/N **__Thinker pose :D)_

_Suddenly she felt slight pain, it comes from her head._

It was a pillow which Squalo had thrown at her. They were on the plane again heading towards Italy. She had her disguise off.

Yue opened her eyes, she looked around and saw Squalo sitting across her in a seat.

« Where I am ? »

« We're are on the plane again and returning to Italy.»

She noticed a small box on a table next to Squalo. Yue smirked.

« It looks like as if we have won, am I right ? »

«Yeah, right after you went unconscious, I tried to get the casket, this guy had to interfere and if I had fight against him, in the final result I got the casket either way. Che, but I would like to fight him again someday .»

«This Guy ? »

« Uh , the Bucking Bronco »

«Ah, it's that the guy with the blond hair, the whip and who is always clumsy when none of his men are around him ? :o » , she questioned.

Squalo nodded.

« Che, he's also the tenth Boss of the Cavallone Famiglia...» 'And a former friend of mine..', he added inwardly.

Then he stared at Yue.

_*STTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE EE*_

Yue shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

«W-W-What ? », she asked with a small blush on her face.

«Nothing, I just wondered why did you suddenly fell of off the roof .» , Squalo said and leaned back in his seat.

« I don't know...I remember pain in my heart and then I was standing in a black room ..what happened after that I can't remember. »

«Whatever, stupid woman, we will land in Italy in a few hours.»

Yue nodded and stared outside the window.

'What Curse did that flame talk about ?'

_Time Skip_

They arrived at the Varia HQ and walked to the entrance of the large mansion. It was in a forest, so that an enemy couldn't find it. Squalo and Yue went inside. Yue walked to her room and Squalo went to the meeting room.

Yue put her luggage case in a corner. She sighed, removed her coat and let herself drop on the bed. She stretched her arms and felt something fluffy behind her head. She turned around and held up it. It was a new pillow which was purple and had ruffles around it.

'Who bought the pillow ? It's...', she squeezed the pillow, ' sooo fluffy *_*'. Yue rolled in her bed with the pillow in her arms, so that she didn't hear a certain blonde boy came in.

«Ushishi, do you like the pillow, peasant ?», the boy snickered.

Yue immediately stopped with the rolling and turned to the boy. She quickly sat up and still held the pillow in her arms. It was Belphegor.

« Yeah, so what ? »

«Ushishi , do you want to know who got this for the peasant ? »

Yue nodded.

«Ushishi , the prince brought it. », he said proudly.

She was stunned.' Who had thought that someone like him would buy me something. O_o'

« Why ? »

«Ushishi, the prince has his reasons and also I wanted to see your smile, peasant...no _principessa.»_

'Since when did he call me _principessa ? :o_ What does it mean again..._principessa..._it sounds like princess...WAIT ?! PRINCESS ?! ∑(O_O;)', she thought and a bright blush came across her face.

She clinched the pillow harder and bowed the head.

« Ano..eto...T-T-Thank you »

«Ushishi..» , he snickered and walked to the door which was fixed.

He stopped at the door frame and turned to Yue who had still a blush on her face.

« Ushishi, you should come to the meeting room, the boss wants to see you both.»

I put the pillow on my bed again and tried to calm down until the blush was gone.

Then I left the room too and went to the meeting room. 'What does the boss want from us ?'

_In the meeting room_

Tsuki stand beside Squalo at the end of the large table. On the other end sat Xanxus in his throne like seat. He had his head on his fist and he was slightly pissed off, beside him the casket. The other member stood around the table. The room was slightly illuminated. The curtains were closed.

« Voi ! What did you call us for ? »

Xanxus opened the casket and took out a ring. He broke the ring.

Squalo made a shocked expression.

« These are fakes.» , Xanxus told.

'Fakes ?', Squalo asked himself. He was stunned that he was tricked by some brats.

Yue giggled.

« Idiot », she called him.

« VOI ! », he shouted and wafted with his sword around only to get hit by a glass from Xanxus.

« Shut up, trash. Damn that Iemitsu, we will pay him a visit in Japan.»

Yue sighed, 'Not again.-.-'.

_The Curse has begun._

**A/N: **Sooo that was our third chappi ^^. Pls Review -3-

~Waifu 2


	4. Chapter 4: The Moon Guardian ?

**A/N: **Sooo vacations ended and stupid Waifu 2 finally got her time to check the story :b. Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews (although there aren't that many :s). Anyway have fun ^^.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own KHR (unfortunately), except our OCs. :D

**Chapter 4 :****Moon Guardian ?**

**Tsuki's POV:**

_The next day_

The sun shone brightly in my room. A few sun rays hit my face and I moaned.

'Damn, can nobody turn the sun off ? -.-' I rolled over to my bedside table and looked at my alarm clock – 7.15 AM.

'I should hurry for school.'

I sat up, stretched my arms and legs and flipped out of the bed. 'Yesterday was really tough'. I yawned and remembered all the things that occurred yesterday. From the explosion outside of the game center up to the pain I felt in my heart. I sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen my mum was making pancakes, she wore a frilly apron and was humming something. My dad was sitting at the table reading his newspaper and my _silly_ brother just sat there waiting for breakfast (actually a quite typical family, ne ?). He was already dressed and his black hair naturally messy as always. I wonder why I have bright **blonde **hair when the rest of my family has got black-colored.

I walked to my chair which was next to my nii-chan and sat down. My mum noticed me and turned around with a smile on her face.

« Ara, ohayou, Tsuki-chan :)», her red eyes sparkled at me.

« Ohayou, okāsan :) »

*cough*

« Ohayou, Otōsan -.- », I turned to my father and put a fake smile on, he just needs his attention.

He looked at me with a satisfied smile on his face, and turned his attention to the newspaper in his hand again.

« And what is with me, Tsuki ?»,my brother grinned. How can somebody grin so stupidly ?

In early mornings, I'm often pissed off. Why ? I don' know. But do you know this feeling, when you wake up early in the morning, still sleepy, and you are just pissed off, because others are talking too much ? So I am just right now.

«Umm.. noo I'm not in the mood right now. -.-», I pinched the bridge of my nose.

« You're a meanie », he whined.

I sighed and face palmed.

My brother sometimes acted extremely childish, though he's 3 years older than me.

« Yoichi, stop getting on Tsuki's nerves, you also act like this sometimes.», my mother placed a plate with pancakes on the table.

« EH ! When did I have this mood ?», he pouted.

« Back in Germany, every time in the mornings and when we were in school, nobody dared to talk to you because you were pissed off.», I grunted.

« Ah , that's why nobody talked to me :o»

Dear brother, you're so dumb…

« Ok , now let's eat before you will be late to school. » , my mother took her seat.

My dad put the newspaper aside and put a few pancakes on his plate, I and Yoichi did the same and then my mother.

« Itadakimasu !»

We took a bite and the face of me and my brother went like *-*.

« Good job, mum », my brother and my gave her thumbs up.

« Arrigatou. », my mother was flattered.

We continued with our breakfast and after I had finished it, I went upstairs in my room. I changed into my school uniform and walked to the bathroom.

I brushed teeth and then my hair. I decided to wear them loose today. Before I left the bathroom, I checked myself in the mirror once more. I really love my red eyes. They are strikingly and they emphasize my blonde hair. I smiled and left the bathroom.

I packed my school things in my bag and went downstairs in the kitchen again.

' What time is it ?', I looked around for a clock, ' Ah..7.45 AM...nii-chan and dad are probably already on their way.' My brother visits an elite boarding school, so we only see him on the weekends and holidays. But he phones us about 7 times a day, like a real sissy.

« Tsuki-chan, here's your bento.», my mother gave me a blue bento box.

« Oh.. I almost forgot it ^^"», I packed the box in my bag.

« Ah, hurry or you will be late !», my mother exclaimed and pushed me to the door.

I slipped in my shoes, pecked my mother's cheek and left the house.

'Oh, today we have PE, yes, I wonder what we will do ? Ma, whatever...yesterday was surely a weird day, first the person with the long-silver hair, the pain... and then that disguised person, what was with this nostalgic feeling ? Did I meet this person somewhere ?', I shook my head, ' No ,that's impossible, how should I know him when I even can't see his face ? Maybe the long-silver haired person and the other person were connected with my _mission_... I have to tell my father about it, maybe he knows them.', I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that I was in front of the school.

I sighed and put a smile on my face.

'This has his time, until the school is over'

I opened the door of our classroom and walked in.

«Ohayou, minna !»

They turned to me.

« Ohayou !», and they returned to their different conversations.

I went to Kyoko and Hana and took my seat.

« Ohayou, Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan :)»

« Good Morning, Tsuki-chan», Kyoko greeted me with a bright smile on her face.

« Good Morning», Hana simply said.

« Ohayou, Tsu-», I wanted to greet Tsuna and the others, but they weren't there.

I blinked several times in confusion, but they were not there.

' Has this something to do with what occurred yesterday ?'

Nee, Kyoko-chan, do you know where Tsuna and the others are ? :o»

«I don't know .», she shrugged.

« Oh , okay »

Suddenly the door was opened and our homeroom teacher entered the class.

« Take your seats ! Lessons will start !» Everyone took their seats.

I turned to the board in front of the class, but I didn't pay attention to lessons. The teacher started his lesson.

'This has definitely something to do with the incident yesterday !'

Time went by and before I realized, we had PE.

« Ara, Tsuki-chan , I didn't know that you have a tattoo on the back of your neck », Kyoko told me.

I had taken off my t-shirt.

« I don't have a tattoo on my neck, Kyoko-chan.», What was she talking about ? Then

I heard a noise that sounded like someone has taken a photo.

« Aaand what's with that ?», Hana handed me her phone.

On the phone was a picture of my neck and there really was a tattoo.

'Huh ? Am I stupid ? I would know if I would have a tattoo. O_o'

I looked closer at the image. The tattoo was a word There was a FREAKING word on my neck. I frowned. 'How the hell got it there ?'

I tried to decipher it and I could decode "dark". It was written in a squiggle type and was dark-purple.

« It's certainly a tattoo which you can wash off and I suspect that my brother did this to annoy me. », I gave Hana her handy back and continued with changing.' But how could he do something like this ? I mean I would have noticed if he sneaked in my room last night.. '

« I didn't know that you have a brother, Tsuki, is he older ?», a smirk appeared on her face.

« Yeah.»

«Hmm , maybe I should visit you at home ?» , Hana mumbled.

'Don't. Even. Think. About. It ! -.- '

« Did you just say something, Hana-chan ?», I raised an eyebrow.

« Eh..N-NO ^^"», she sweat dropped.

« Ah, ok», I frowned.

« We should hurry up, the others are already in the gym .», Kyoko mentioned.

It was true , none of the other girls were there anymore. I quickly put my things in the locker and went to the gym with the other two. During PE , I ignored the fact that a adjective was on my neck, I will take care of it later.

_Break_

« Kyoko-chan, I will go to the roof to call someone.»

« Okay. », she nodded.

I left the class and walked to roof. ' Nii-chan, I hope it was really you who had done this tattoo. ', I touched the back of my neck.

I opened the door and stopped in my moves. I had a face like this O_o. On the roof was this guy with the armband : Disciplinary.

' Tsuna called him Hibari-san...hmm..it sounds familiar to me..' Then there was the blond guy from yesterday and with him a man in black again.

It looked like the blonde wanted to persuade Hibari-san for something and Hibari-san just wanted to fight, but I interrupted them. Hibari-san narrowed his eyes at me.

« Herbivore, you aren't allowed to be on the roof, for breaking the rules , I will bite you to death », he raised his tonfas.

I sighed and entered the roof.

« First , I'm not a herbivore , I'm an omnivore and second , I have a name , Hoshizora Tsuki », I put my hands on my hips.

« AHH , your that girl who fainted yesterday :o» , I heard the blond guy saying.

I turned to him and nodded. He jogged towards me and stopped in front me.

« Are you feeling better ? »

« Ah..hai.» , I was taken by surprise.

« Herbivore , do you know him ? », I faced him , he still had raised his tonfas.

« Ehm..even if I would, it would be none of your business... and HEY, I have told you that I am not a herbivore , I am an "OMNIVORE" »,I scowled. He closed his eyes and smirked. Aaaah he pisses me off.

« Oh, how impolite that I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Dino, I'm like an older brother of Tsuna, and this is..», he pointed to the man behind him, « Romario, nice to meet you Hoshizora-san.», he bowed and Romario too.

'Ah , so he's an acquaintance of Tsuna '

« A-Ah, nice to meet you too,oh, I think the break is over in a minute, so bye», I bowed too and I went to the door. It was just an excuse, the bell will ring in 5 minutes.' Aahh , then I will ask my brother later -.-'.

Dino turned to Hibari again. Hibari narrowed his eyes at him.

« Kyoya, before we start our fight , listen to what I have to tell you about the rings .»

I already left the roof, but the word "Ring" caught my attention, I hid behind the door and let a small gap open, so that I could listen to what they talked about.

« That's fine, though I'm not interested in anything, except tearing you apart.», he smirked.

« What a pain. », Dino sighed, closed his eyes and grabbed his hair in frustration.

« Hey.»

He opened his eyes and looked at Hibari.

« If you don't fight me seriously,», Hibari held a ring up,« I'll throw this ring away.» and held the ring over the fence of the roof. I looked through the small gap and saw the ring. ' This Ring...I know this ring , but didn't the long-haired man took the casket ? Hmmm...EH, then does it mean that he will be a guardian too.', I sighed.

« Wait ! Wait ! o_O », Dino held both his hand up.

Romario started to laugh and Dino had two tint of red on his cheeks. He stared back to Romario. It was embarrassing for Dino. But then he calmed down and looked again to Hibari.

« All right..», he pulled out a whip and stretched the whip, « Then it's a deal. If I win in a serious fight, you're going to be a part of Tsuna's family. »

« If you can.», Hibari smirked and got ready to fight.

Before I could watch the fight, the bell rang and it was the end of the break.

' What ? The 5 minutes are already over...muh, I wanted to watch the fight, it could have been interesting (T_T)', I was depressed and with that I walked to my classroom.

_After School_

« See you tomorrow ! », I shouted back to Kyoko and Hana while leaving the classroom.

' I have to ask my bro about the damn tattoo and then tell my father about the incident from yesterday.'

I decided to take a short-cut. I turned around a corner and jumped on the wall and ran on it till I could see my house. I jumped off the wall and landed gracefully on the floor.

« Taidaima !», I shouted, when I entered the house.

« Welcome home, Tsuki-chan !», my mum shouted from the kitchen.

I slipped out of my shoes and went into the kitchen. My mother was preparing for dinner. And how it looked like, it will be spaghetti. She was blending the tomato sauce while the pasta already was in the pot. My mum wore her apron and her hair in a bun again.

« Has nii-chan called yet ?»

« No, but he should do soon»

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

« Ah, I'll go !», I said.

«Okay~.»

I ran to the phone and picked it up. « Moshi, moshi, onii-chan ?»

_«__ Tsu-chan ? Whaddup ?__»_

« What the hell did you do ?!»

_«__ Huh ?__»_

« Don't 'Huh?' me ! What's with that tattoo on my neck ?»

_«__ What do you mean ?__»_

« Don't play dumb !»

_« Uoooooh, chill, I did a lot things to you, but whatever it is this time, it wasn't me !»_

« Seriously ?»

_« Yea, maybe you should take a shower or something ? Once in a lifetime it's necessary.»_

« Che, molder in a hole -.-»

_« Maa, maa no need to be mad now, can you give mom the phone please ? I must ask her something.»_

«Hmpf.», I went to the kitchen and gave mom the phone.

After that I went to the bathroom, took a towel out of the closet and turned the water on. I put the towel in the water and then tried to wash the tattoo off. After a while, I stopped and turned my back to the mirror. The tattoo was still there.

' What a stubborn tattoo…'

This time I put soap on the towel and started again, again, again and again, but everytime without success. Now my was neck red from the rubbing.

' Tattoo : 5 , Tsuki : 0 ...I give up, maybe no one will notice this tattoo and I've always wanted a tattoo, but since I'm still 15 and my parents wouldn't allow me. -.- But seriously "dark" ?! Am I a kind of Emo or what ? (**A/N: **It's nothing against them !)'

And with that I dried my neck and went downstairs in the living room.

'Now I only must tell my father about the incident from yesterday.'

My father sat on the couch( **A/N:** Reminds me of Yue :D) and watched TV.

I joined him.

«Ne , dad, I must tell you something.», I started.

« DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND ?» , he turned the TV off and looked at me, shocked.

« Wha..NO ! And it would be none of your business if I would have one !», I blushed.

« Oh, okay, what do you want to tell me then ?»

Then I told him everything about what happened yesterday.

« And that what's happened and so do you know them ?»

He closed his eyes and stroked his chin.

« Um, the long-haired man was Superbi Squalo, a member of the independent assassination group, Varia, but you said that there was another person who was disguised and you really say that it wasn't an infant ?», he looked at me.

« No , it wasn't an infant. », I shook my head. My father thought again

« Ok , so that couldn't be him then, but..since when did they have another disguised person in there ?...Anyway there are 6 other members, Lussuria, Belphegor, Mammon, Levi, Gola Mosca and finally the boss, Xanxus...so it has begun like he had told us, the other boy with the shoulder length light brown was Basil from the CEDEF and the guy named Dino is in the mafia too and...»

« Really ?», I raised an eyebrow.

« Yes, he's the 10th Boss of the Cavallone Famiglia, an allied family of the Vongola.»

« Ah, so he's the Bucking Bronco.. I have imagined him different.», ' More like an old man who loves to ride on horses, hihi..so I was really wrong' My dad knew my thoughts so he began to laugh too. But then he became serious again.

« ...Tsuki ,do you still have_ it _?», he asked with a serious tone.

« A-Ah, hai, so this has really something to do with my _mission_.», I gripped my shorts . ' Now I'm getting nervous '

« Uh , keep it safe and sound », my dad patted my head, he know that I was getting nervous, I smiled.

I lifted myself and went to my bedroom. My father had turned the TV on again.

In my room I opened my closet and took a small purple box out. I sat on my bed and opened it. In it was a ring with a moon engraved. ' My _mission _has started...'

.

.

.

.

_My mission to be the moon guardian of the 10__th__ Vongola Generation and to protect the family._

_**Author's POV:**_

_A week later_

Everyone was training very hard for the fight against the Varia. Tsuna trained with Basil and Reborn on Namimori Mountain, Gokudera with Dr. Shamal, Rhyohei with Collonello , Hibari with Dino and Yamamoto with his Dad.

It was afternoon and the sun was already setting. Kyoko and Haru were with the kids, I-Pin , Fuuta and Lambo, on the playground. The three kids were playing train. They were sitting on the swings, when Kyoko's brother jogged past them.

« Onii-chan . », she waved and he waved back.

« He really trains the full time, desu~ », Haru mentioned.

« But this time it's tougher, as usual. Maybe, there will be an important tournament again.»

Tsuki was in her room when her mother called for dinner. She ran down and went into the kitchen and took her seat.

« And how is school ? Do you already have friends ? », Tsuki's mom, Yuri, asked her while serving dinner.

« School is boooring as ever. The students are very nice to me and I have already made friends.», she began to eat.

« And who are these friends ?», Tsuki's dad, Satoru, wanted to know.

She stopped eating and began to list, « There are Kyoko, Haru and Hana. Kyoko and Hana are in my class. Haru is the friend of Kyoko and I met last week. Then there's Kyoko's brother, Ryohei who is a boxer and always shouts "EXTREME !". My other friends are Yamamoto, Tsuna and, I'm not quite sure if we are friends, Gokudera. Yamamoto plays Baseball and is also popular in the school...oh that reminds me Kyoko is the school idol...where was I ?..Ah yes..Gokudera is an exchange student from Italy and he always calls Tsuna "Juudaime", it can be very annoying -.-. And – »

« And how is the 10th Boss ?» , her mom interrupted her.

« Well, he's like everyone says, clumsy, fails at everything , he obviously has a crush on Kyoko , but he's a very nice person who still needs to train until he can become a boss of the famiglia.»

« How did you know that he has a crush on this girl ?», the mother looked at her confused.

« Well, he blushes every time when he talks with her or when she is near him.», Tsuki's mom made a "oh" face. Tsuki began to eat again. Tsuki's mom told something about that Yoichi got a new roommate, a boy with spiky, white hair. He will go to the cinema with him tomorrow and asked where she put the extra money. After dinner, Yuri wanted Tsuki to do some errands.

While this, the Varia was already in the town. Mammon, Levi and three people of Levi's squad where standing on a roof. Mammon was a baby who hid half of his face under a hood and Levi had spiky-dark brown hair and umbrellas on his back.

« In this city are the half of the Vongola Rings?», Levi asked. He wore one half of the thunder-ring on his left hand.

« There's no doubt that Squalo and Yue have told the truth. », Mammon answered. He wore the half of the mist ring as a necklace around his neck.

« Mammon, can you make a "snot-card" ?» (**A/N ***shiver* ), he looked down to the baby.

«Appreciably, I have no choice. For that, you owe me something, Levi A Than.»

' Che, greedy infant ' , Levi thought.

«Levi, your ring was..», Mammon began.

« Thunder. », Levi finished the sentence.

« So, we need the other half of the ring .», he took out a piece of paper from under his hood.

« This will be easy, if I search for the vibrations that be alike to your ring...here I go.», and then he sniffed on the paper. A bright light appeared.

« Disgusting, as usual.», Levi remarked.

On the paper was now a map which glowed in light-blue.

« He's near, ca. 205 meter southern and 801 to west from here.», the baby interpreted.

Levi turned around to his servants, « You had heard it. The Levi-Lightning-Squad of the Varia will get the ring of thunder. Kill the holder and everyone who will stand you in the way. », then they jumped off the roof and went in direction, Mammon had told them. Said person looked up in the sky.

« Muu, even the sky has the color of blood», the sky was red and slightly cloudy.

Later that evening, Tsuki went to the supermarket. When she turned around a corner, she collided with someone.

« WAH !», she landed on her butt, « Ouch.»

« HIIEE !», the other person yelled. 'That voice...'

«Tsuna ? »

« Tsuki-san ?», accompanied by Reborn, who was walking on a wall, offered her a hand and helped her to stand up. She knocked the dust off of her pants.

« Ah, gomenasai Tsuki-san, I didn't want to bump into you, we are in a hurry right know. », he scratched the back of his head.

« I was the one who is at. I should have paid attention and drop the suffix. ^^», she waved it off.

« Anyway, why are you in a hurry right now ?»

He began to sweatdrop.

« Well, L-Lambo, F-Fuuta and I-Pin were p-playing on t-the playground with Kyoko-chan and Haru and then there went l-lost.»

« Oh no, I will help to search for them.», Tsuki offered.

« Eh ? But isn't there something you have to do ?», he looked at the basket she was carrying.

« This can wait. I will go in this direction.», she pointed to the opposite direction.

Tsuna nodded and then they separated.' Puh, that was close, I don't want her to be involved with the mafia.', Tsuna thought.

Tsuki went to the playground and looked if they have come back. They haven't. So she went to the school. Nobody. Shopping district. Many people, but no Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta. ' Mou, where could they be?...Maybe Tsuna have already found them. I should go back to him.'

She went into the direction where Tsuna walked. And found him in an avenue, but he wasn't alone. There was also Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera and the three kids. Tsuki ran towards them.

« MINNA ! You have found them !», She shouted and waved to them only to be faced with shocked reactions of them. The three children came towards me. I-Pin had bruises over all her body. ' I better not ask why ?', she inwardly sighed.

« Tsuki-nee~», Fuuta whimpered. Tsuki kneeled down and hugged them.

« Don't run away, we all were worried.»

« It was Lambo's fault.», I-Pin said.

« No, it wasn't Lambo-san's fault», Lambo stroke his tongue out.

«Whatever.-_-», she stood up.

Then, she noticed that above on a platform, across from them, were people standing. 'There's that guy from the incident yesterday...hm...How is he called again? ..Ah, Squalo..' , she then looked at the other figures. There was a baby in the hands of something like a machine, or so and then there was a boy with blond hair and a tiara, a man with a Mohawk, a man with spiky-dark brown hair and umbrellas on his back and at last a man with scars over his face. Also there was this disguised from the last time, he stood next to the blonde guy. On another rook, a few meters away, a boy who she assumed was Basil, a man in a black suit and another man in an orange suit and a yellow helmet on his head were standing. The man in the orange suit looked at her. ' So this Kaoru's little daughter.. She's really beautiful like her mother and she has also the red eyes of hers. ', he smiled at her. (*cough* pervert *cough*)

' Huh ? Did he smile at me ?', Tsuki wondered, when Tsuna interrupted her.

« Tsuki-san, you shouldn't be here.», he held a letter in his hand with an orange flame at the top.

« Why shouldn't I be here ? », she folded her arms.

« Becaus-», Reborn kicked him in the face, « OW ! REBORN WHAT WAS THAT FOR !», he rubbed his cheek and looked at the infant. He had landed gracefully next to Tsuna.

« We will take care of this later, Dame-Tsuna. And now listen to what your father has to say.», he stared at Tsuna and pointed at the man in the orange suit.

' Did Reborn say "father", so this must mean that the man in the orange suit is...Tsuna's father...wait, then he's also in the mafia...maybe my father knows him ? '

« But - », Reborn pointed a gun at Tsuna; he gulped and was immediately silent.

Tsuna was still concerned about Tsuki and looked at her. She looked at him with a smile and then turned to the people on the platform. ' Ah, I hope she don't get involved in this. Maybe we can tell her that Gokudera got involve with this "gang" and that we had settled it with them, or something,...Aaaah I'm bad at thinking of excuses -.-"', he nervously smiled back at her. The Varia didn't care about what was happening down there and they were impatient.

« *cough* Then I will continue...», everyone's attentions were now on Tsuna's father, « The Vongola rings which both of you desire, makes you to the true successor. For deciding who is worthy, we will make a competition between Tsuna's Family and the Varia, the respective owner of the rings will fight man to man.», he announced.

Tsuna was in shock, he couldn't believe what his father said. 'We should fight for the rings, hiee, that's impossible. How should I fight against those as Xanxus ?'

The other guardians stared at the Varia. Gokudera at the blond guy, Yamamoto at Squalo, Ryohei at the flamboyant guy , Lambo at Levi and Tsuna at Xanxus. The disguised person looked at Tsuki. 'Does he know that I'm the moon guardian ?', she sweat dropped.

_Fight..._

'Huh, did somebody say something ?', she thought.

_Fight..._

« Did you just say something Tsuna ?»,she turned to Tsuna.

« No.», he shook his head.

'Maybe it was just my imagination.', she shrugged.

On the Varia's side, Yue also heard the voice.

« Bel, did you just say something ?», she looked at him.

« Ushishi~, the prince didn't say anything, _principessa~_», he said in sing-song voice.

_THUMP._

Yue blushed; fortunately nobody saw this.

'Since when do I blush when he calls me _principessa_ and why does my heart beat so fast ?... I think it had begun when he had bought me the pillow...but why do my heart beat so fast ? Before this, it never happened to me ever, except by this _person_...AH ! Yue don't think about _him_, it's the past...ahem.., maybe this is an disease to the word _principessa_ and every time somebody calls you that , you will blush and your heart will beat faster...that's right, I will ask Lussuria later or somebody else to call me that and then prove it.', she had a satisfied smile on her lips. Yue completely forgot the matter about the voice. Belphegor chuckled at the sight of Yue. He put his hands behind his head.

« Hiie ! A fight ?», Tsuna screamed. His eyes were wide from the shock. He looked at his father.

« Yes. When everything is settled, new orders will follow.», Tsuna's father nodded.

« Orders ? », Gokudera asked. He was irritated.

Suddenly two women jumped out of the trees.

« Excuse us that that you had to wait.», they said synchronous.

They landed safely on the same platform as the Varia, only a few meters away. They both looked alike. They had both light-pink hair, tanned skin and they wore some kind of mask on their eyes. But they wore different outfits, one wore a top and a short while the other wore a dress.

They told them that they will be the judges during the Ring Conflict. Tsuna asked them who they were. The women answered that they were from the Cervello Organization and that their judgment, during the Ring Conflict, will have the same importance as the Ninth's. A Cervello held a letter in their hands with an orange flame.

« The Ninth is of opinion that this form will be the best for the family.», they both turned then to Xanxus, « Any objections , Xanxus- sama ?».

Xanxus didn't need to say anything, the Cervello nodded and thanked him.

But Tsuna's father had an objection. He told them that the Cervello Organization totally unknown and that he couldn't allow them to decide when the future of the Vongola Famiglia is in play. The Cervello couldn't appreciate his objection because they are under the order of the Ninth. He scowled. The guy with the feather boa said how pity this is. And then the Cervello told them about the halved Vongola Rings, that the external advisor and the Vongola Boss had the same opinion on the choice of the next successor. But this time was an exception and they would find out who is worthy wearing the rings by depending on their lives. Tsuki was silent during the whole conversation, she had listened carefully.

'This is the same what _he_had told me.'

Tsuna hieed as always and then the two women disappeared again in the trees, but before this they looked at Tsuki and Yue. 'Do they already know that I'm the moon guardian ?...And why did they look on the disguised person there...could it be... '

« EEEHHHHHH !?», Tsuki yelled, making everyone's attention turning to her.

« Tsuki, what happened ? », Tsuna wanted to know. He had walked towards her, same as Yamamoto and the rest. They were worried about her.

« Ahaha..it's nothing important..I..just had...forgotten something..hehe ^^"», she sweat dropped.

The others breathe a sigh of relief.

« Tch, stupid woman, don't make Juudaime worry.», Gokudera hissed.

« Ahaha, sorry.», she rubbed the back of her head.

« Maa, it's okay, she didn't wanted it, ne, Tsuki-chan ?», Yamamoto patted her head. She hid her face and nodded silently.'Ooohh… My face is getting warm ./.'

« VOOIII ! STAHP IGNORING US, BRATS !», Squalo shouted and wafted hastily with his sword around.

The "brats" turned around and looked at them. Tsuna looked at Xanxus and he got a deathly glare from him. Tsuna got afraid and backed away. They all gave their opponents a death glare. Tsuki got also got a glare from Yue, she didn't see her eyes though.

And with that the Varia left.

'Puh...but right now it means that I have to fight against this person...maybe it will get interesting..', Tsuki wondered. She then noticed that everyone looked at her. She began to sweat drop.

« Ahaha, minna, is something the matter ? ^^"»

« Reborn , what should we do about Tsuki ?», Tsuna whispered to Reborn.

« Leave it to me.», he smirked and began to walk towards Tsuki.

« What is it Reborn ?», she stuttered.

Reborn's smirk grew wider with every step he got nearer to her.

'No, no, no he's up to something...but I better let it happen, so they don't become suspicious me or something.'

He stood right before her and Leon climbed to his palm, changing into a gun.

Reborn pointed at her and before she could even realize it, he shot.

Tsuki slowly fell to the ground, her eyes were closed.

« Tsuki !»

«Tsuki-chan !»

Everyone ran towards her. She was lying unconsciously on the ground.

« R-Reborn ! What did you ? Will she get a Dying Will Flame too ?», Tsuna looked anxiously at Reborn.

« Calm down, Tsuna ! She won't get a Dying Will Flame, this was a different bullet.» , Reborn explained. Leon changed back and climbed to Reborn's fedora.

« Uh, this was a bullet to remove her memory. But she will not lose her whole memory, she will only lose the 15 min when she was here.», he faced Tsuna.

« Thank god..But this isn't a reason to shoot at somebody, Reborn ! »

« Don't tell me what I have to do, Dame-Tsuna.», he kicked Tsuna in the face.

« OUCH ! Reborn and why did yo-», a hand gripped his shoulder and he turned around and saw his father. He smiled at him.

« Ma, nothing bad happened to her, I will bring her home and you will go home too, son. », he pointed at Tsuna. He nodded and went home along with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Basil and the three kids.

« Arrigato, Iemitsu.», Reborn thanked him.

« No problem :D», he lifted Tsuki's body and held her bridal style.

'Ah, now I can see Satoru and Yuri again..When did l saw them the last time ?...It was definitely a long time ago.', he thought.

« Ah, Reborn, can you tell Nana that I will come home later ?»

« Of course.»

Iemitsu smiled and walked towards Tsuki's house.

'Iemitsu knows something Tsuki, but what ?', the infant wondered and walked home.

'Wait, where does Tsuki's family actually live now ? o_O'

OMAKE OMAKE:

« Nee, Lussuria, call me _principessa ?»_

« Ara~ , why, Yue-chan ?»

« Just do it, ok ?»

« Principessa.»

.

.

.

.

.

« Hmm maybe it's not a disease, just my imagination…»

« Yue-chan ?»

« Well, Luss-nee-chan, when Bel called me 'principessa' my heart began to race fast and my head became so hot. What kind of illness is that ?»

« Ooh honey, your problem is an intense feeling of affection. It is accompanied by a narrowing of consciousness, which can lead to misinterpretation of the object of affection.»

« Now say it for dummies.»

« Well you -»

« What are you two talking about~ ?»

« Bel ?»

« Ah, the object of affection arrived !»

«…..?»

**A/N: **Yeah that chappi was not obvious at all or something :D We hope you liked it ^^'

Please give us critics and praises ! -3- Guuuyyys , we would have not much time to update the story because of school and so T^T BUT we will try our best :D

~Waifu 2


	5. Extra: WWNDC 1 !

**Extra: WWNDC 1 !**

**A/N: **Here we are again, with a special chappy, because we're bored and don't want to study :b Well, have fun ;D.

Waifu 2: Well this is Waifu & Waifu's not-dangerous corner desu~. *bows* *applause* Our special guest today is Hoshizora Tsuki-san, welcome ! *applause*

Tsuki: Thank yo- *trips*

Waifu 2: Ehm, are you all right ?

Tsuki: Hai, hai ^^'.

Waifu 1: Woooow, how could you trip over air ? o_O

Tsuki: I actually think it was a particle of dust o_O.

.

.

.

Waifu 2: Weeeell, let's go on ^^'. Take a seat please, my partner, Waifu 1, is going to ask you some questions now.

Tsuki: Hai.

Waifu 1: Soooo, you're Tsuki ?

Tsuki: Hai.

Waifu 1: You're 15 years old ?

Tsuki: Hai.

Waifu 1: You're one of the protagonists of this story ?

Tsuki: Hai. -_-

Waifu 1: Can you say something else than 'Hai' ?

Tsuki: Hai !

Waifu 2: Okaaay. Hoshizora-san, can you tell us something about your family ?

Tsuki: Okay, well, there is my mom, my dad, my older brother and ME :).

Waifu 2: Uhm, tell us something about your parents.

Tsuki: Hmm.. My mom, Yuri, is 38 years old, has got long black hair, which she always wears in a bun. She got red eyes, the same as ME. She is 160 cm and weights..

Yuri (in the audience): *cough* no more details *cough*

Tsuki: Oh, okay.. Uh, well my father, Satoru, is 40 years old, also has got black hair, but blue eyes, because his mom was from Germany. He's 197 cm tall, but I unfortunately don't know his weight.

Waifu 2: *nod nod* And what are your parents' occupations ?

Tsuki: …They're in the mafia, both assassins for the Vongola family.

*silence*

Audience: HOLY SHIT ! *backs away from the family*

Waifu 2: Uuuhm ^^'…And what about your brother ?

Tsuki: Yoichi, che, he's a real jerk. He's 18 but extremely stupid and childish. He looks like my father, just a bit smaller. He now weights 77 kilo, maybe you should go on a diet, bro *looks into audience with evil smirk*.

*deathly aura on the stand*

Tsuki: *clears her throat* He visits an elite boarding school, which I still can't believe and he is not directly in the mafia, but I have to admit, that he has got very much potential to be a hitman.

Yoichi: *sob* you've never been so nice to me~ T.T

Tsuki: *fake smile*

Waifu 2: A quite interesting family you have, now what about you ? *tilts head*

Tsuki: Well, I'm Hoshizora Tsuki, 15 years old, the protagonist of the story :D, SINGLE desu ~, 165 cm tall, my weight is a secret~ :), my hobbies are sports, laughing, and also doing nothing :). Ah and my bra size… *cups breasts* well, feels like double d, but I'm not sure :b.

*Male audience nosebleed*

Random guy: Let me help youuu ~

Tsuki: *Takes chair and throws it* definitely not !

Waifu 2: Okaaaaaay, let's get back to the subject, please ^^'.

Tsuki: Aah, yes, where did I stop ? .. Ah ! I'm in the mafia too, I am a candidate for the tenth Generation's Moon Guardian, but pssst, don't tell anybody ;).

Waifu 2: Oh, could you tell us more about this fact ? :)

Tsuki: For this you have to read the story :). Ciao Ciao ;D. *runs away*

Waifu 2: WAAAIT ! …She left..

Waifu 1: It's your fault. *munches on a piece of squid*

Waifu 2: It wasn't ! Where were you actually the whole time and where did you get this ?

Waifu 1: From there *points at a random stand*

Waifu 2: …Since when is it there ?

Waifu 1: The whole time *nomnomnom* you're taking everything too serious Ni (2)-chan.

Waifu 2: *Sighs* maybe you're right Ichi-chan…*depressed walking away*

Waifu 1: Ni-chan, wait ! OH ! Well, this is the end for today, see you agaaaaaain~~ ;* *waves* Ni-chan, waaaaait ! *runs outside of the studio*

*Curtains closes*

**Next time WWNDC (Preview):**

_Waifu 2: ..soo everyone take a seat please~._

_?: *walks towards chair, lifts chair*_

_?: VOOOI, what the hell are you doing ? _

_?: Taking a seat…_

_?: Ushishishi~_


End file.
